villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Underminer
The Underminer is a recurring antagonist in the Incredibles franchise, serving as the final antagonist of The Incredibles, and as the secondary villain of Incredibles 2. He appears with greater roles in the spin-off video game The Incredibles: Rise of the Underminer and the later The Incredibles comics by Boom! Studios. He is voiced by Pixar's good luck charm John Ratzenberger, who also voiced Hamm's evil counterpart Dr. Porkchop in the Toy Story ''movies. History ''The Incredibles Three months following the defeat of Syndrome and the Omnidroids, the Underminer appears at the end of the film, where he announces his "War on peace and happiness!" The Parr family then put on their masks, ready for battle. ''Incredibles 2'' Immediately after the events of the first film, the Underminer's drill begins tunneling downwards, with Mr. Incredible struggling to break into it. At a certain depth, the Underminer detonates several bombs, which causes the Metroville Municipal Bank to fall down below. As the Underminer loots the safe, he is confronted by Mr. Incredible, who he engages in combat. He commands his drill to dig upwards, forcing Mr. Incredible to abandon pursuing him and allowing him to slip away. The Incredibles successfully prevent the drill from destroying the city, but at the cost of thwarting the Underminer and their chance for legality. By the end of the film following the arrest of Screenslaver, it is likely that the Underminder is still at large. In the film's post-credits scene, it is shown that he is still driving his driller to an unspecified location, likely to avoid being discovered. Videogame and Boom! Comics Following where the first film left off, the Underminer orders killer robots to rage war on Metroville, and Elastigirl and the kids fight off the surface invasion while Mr. Incredible and Frozone follow the Underminer into the depths of his underground city. The Underminer's plans are then revealed: to activate a machine called the Magnomizer, which would pollute the Earth above. The two super-heroes manage to destroy the machine and the Underminer, ending his war and minions before it began. This is an alternative timeline as he returns in Incredibles 2. Gallery Underminer-0.jpg|The Underminer in the first film incredibles-2-concept-art-700x233.jpg|The Underminer in Incredibles 2 concept art landscape-1523558027-incredibles2.jpg|The Underminer start robbing the Metroville bank. The_Underminer_(Incredibles_2).png los-increibles-2-trailer-pelicula-el-subterraneo-underminer.jpg|The Underminer in the second film mOpdy1m.gif|Mr. Incredible vs. The Underminer underminer-the-incredibles-rise-of-the-underminer-6.34.jpg|The Underminer in the video game Trivia *The Underminer is strongly based on the Fantastic 4 villain known as the Mole Man. They both live underground, have an outright hatred of humanity, and they both have a physical resemblance of a mole, especially the Underminer's nose. *He and Bomb Voyage are the only villains in the series to succeed in their plan. *It is possible that he is inspired by Gaetan Molière, a villian-turned-hero in the 2001 animated Disney film Atlantis: The Lost Empire, as both like to burrow, use old equipment, are squat and have buck teeth. Navigation de:Tunnelgräber pl:Człowiek Szpadel Category:Male Underminer Underminer Category:Nameless Underminer Underminer Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Egotist Category:Video Game Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Underminer Category:Outcast Category:Game Bosses Category:Mongers Category:Terrorists Category:Arrogant Category:Hegemony Category:Power Hungry Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Criminals Category:Wrathful Category:Psychopath Category:Elderly Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Karma Houdini Category:Leader Category:Burglars Category:Control Freaks Category:Enigmatic Category:Polluters Category:Fighter Category:Successful Category:Opportunists Category:Delusional Category:Obsessed Category:Destroyers Category:Greedy Category:Thief Category:Tyrants Category:Oppressors Category:Barbarian